First Grade
by SheWhoDefinitelyMustNotBeNamed
Summary: You've read what the children were like in my 'Kindergarten' fic, now how about reading what they're like in first grade? There's going to be new people in this one! I've always been terrible with summaries, but the story may be good.
1. Happy Birthday Jason!

**A/N: Hello! Do you remember when I promised I would do a first grade sequel to my 'Kindergarten' fic? Well I'm keeping that promise and you're about to read the very first chapter of First Grade! I don't think it will be as great as my 'Kindergarten' fic, but I hope you all enjoy it. Also, I have added some new characters, but they won't appear in the first chapter. Don't panic, they're going to show up in chapter two. So without further ado, here is chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: Only Anna and Stuart and the neighbors belong to me. Everyone else is the property of CBS/Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**"A characteristic of the normal child is he doesn't act that way very often." ~Author Unknown**

* * *

Beautiful decorations were set up in the backyard of the Gideon family. Blue and green balloons were tied to the posts on the back porch. A bird piñata hung from a branch on a tree. Across the sliding glass door, was a large sign with the words 'Happy Birthday Jason!' The large picnic table in the center of the backyard was covered with a blue table cloth. Bird themed plates and cups were placed upon the table. A pile of presents sat on the ground near the table. And in the center of the table was a blue, red, yellow and green parrot shaped cake. In orange icing on the stomach of the bird was, 'Happy Birthday Jason!'

Anna and Stuart Gideon sat on lawn chairs as they watched their son Jason and his friends swim in the swimming pool. It had only been a week since the twelve children had graduated from Kindergarten and they were all excited to see each other again.

"DEREK, STOP SHOWING OFF YOUR MUSCLES AND GET BACK IN THE POOL WITH THE REST OF US!" JJ shouted as Morgan was standing near Anna and Stuart.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!" Morgan shouted back. He then turned his attention back to the two adults. "Now remember Mrs. Gideon, if Mr. Gideon would work out more, he'd look just like me. I'm in the greatest shape of my life right now. A lot of people tell me that I'm an inspiration to them. And I can be one for you to Mr. Gideon."

"I'm sure you could be, Derek. Now how about you get back in the pool with everyone else?" Stuart suggested.

A little while later, the children had all gotten out of the pool to dry off and have some cake and ice-cream. As Anna began to cut the cake, Rossi leaned in towards Gideon and whispered, "Don't worry Jason. It's not a real bird."

"I know." Gideon whispered back.

"Well in that case… I WANT THE HEAD!" Rossi shouted.

As the children sat at the table, enjoying cake and ice-cream, a helicopter flew over them. All the children, but Prentiss looked at it with amazement.

"Oh no." There was a hint of worry in Prentiss' voice.

"Oh no what?" Haley gave her friend a look.

"They found me."

"Did you do something bad?" Kevin took a bite of cake.

"Let's just say that I may or may not have walked into Jason's neighbor's yard when I got here and stole a carrot from their vegetable garden."

"You stole a carrot? Why would you do that?" Will asked.

Prentiss let out a breath before speaking." Because I saw a bunny rabbit in the bushes. He looked like he was starving. So I took a carrot and threw it into the bushes. Who knew that Mr. and Mrs. Tiggerpooh would be greedy with their carrots and call the police?"

"You mean Mr. and Mrs. Vanhorten." Gideon corrected his friend.

"Jason, everyone knows that Tiggerpooh means Vanhorten in Swedish." Prentiss stated.

"I really don't think it does. And besides, you can't get in trouble for taking a carrot. I don't think the helicopter is coming back. You really have nothing to worry about Emily."Reid explained.

"I'm not taking any chances." Prentiss turned to the person seated to the left side of her. "Elle, you remember the time I saved you from the quicksand? And you said that you would repay me someday? Well today is that day."

"That never happened." Elle replied.

"You're suffering from memory loss. I knew this would happen. From now on, you'll be known as Emily Prentiss. I will not go down for a crime I committed." Prentiss crawled under the table with her plate of cake and ice cream and cup of punch.

Soon all the children were under the table. Anna and Stuart watched with confused expressions.

"What do you suppose Jason and his friends are doing under the table?" Stuart asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're trying to find something?" Anna suggested.

The two adults soon crawled under the table to see what was wrong.

"Are you all alright?" Anna asked.

"We're hiding from the cops. Emily…"

Hotch was immediately cut off when he felt Prentiss' hand over his mouth.

"Don't listen to Aaron. We're just playing hide and seek."

"If you're all under here, then who's counting?' Stuart asked.

"We're not hiding yet. We're voting for who we want to count." JJ replied.

"Oh I see. How about we watch Jason open his presents now?" Stuart suggested.

Gideon received many gifts from his friends and family. From his mom, he received a brand new outfit and a cartoon DVD. His dad bought him a toy golf club set and a bird house. He received a board game from Reid. Elle bought him a small box of candy. From Morgan, Gideon received a set of mini toy cars. A pair of children's sunglasses was given to him by Garcia. Will bought him a storybook. The gift he received from Hotch was a children's watch with a bird on the face of it. JJ's gift to him was a bag of legos. Prentiss bought him a coloring book along with crayons. A stuffed bird was given to him by Kevin. Haley bought him a bird themed puzzle. And Rossi's gift to him was a blanket with a bird in the center of it.

"What do you say, Jason?" Anna asked her son.

"Thank you all for my presents."

"You're welcome." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

**End of chapter one. I would have added more to this chapter, but I just couldn't think of anything else. So I hope it's okay the way it is. I'd love to know what you all thought. So please leave a review! We'll meet new characters in the next chapter. I'll try to have it up as soon as possible.**


	2. Back To School

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. I would have, but my computer ended up getting struck by lightning and I had no way of posting this. I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews in the previous chapter. I love them all! Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter as much as the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the teacher. Everyone else does not belong to me.**

* * *

Summer vacation had ended and the children were back in school. It was their first day of first grade and there were some new faces in the classroom. Each student was quietly sitting at a desk. At the front of the room, stood a tall and averaged sized blue eyed woman with shoulder length light brown curly hair. She was smiling kindly at the children.

"Good morning children. My name is Miss Norton."

"Where's Mrs. Strauss?" Rossi asked.

"You children are in first grade now. Mrs. Strauss is no longer your teacher."

"So you're saying she finally took Spencer's advice and put herself in one of those crazy houses?" JJ asked.

"Insane asylum." Reid corrected.

"No need to get smart with us, Mr. Reid." JJ retorted back.

"Mrs. Strauss is still teaching here as a kindergarten teacher." Norton said.

"Well that's too bad. She sure was a crazy woman. You know she actually believed she had a husband and a family. She even showed us a picture, but we all knew it was fake. That woman sure did have a lot of problems. I used to date her, but then I found out she was cheating on me. Those were troubling times." Hotch bowed his head and shook it from side to side.

"Trouble times are what makes us stronger." Morgan gave his friend a quick and gentle pat on the back.

_"This has got to be the strangest group of students I've had." _Norton thought to herself.

"No, Mrs. Strauss really does have a family. I've met them all before. They're all really nice."

"Oh no! We have another crazy teacher. Spencer, you better give her that card too. She's really going to need it." Prentiss said.

"I promise I am not crazy." Norton said with a laugh.

"That's what Mrs. Strauss said. And she was wrong. The number to the nearest insane asylum is on the card. You need all the help you can get." Reid walked up to the teacher and handed her the card. He then proceed to walk back to his desk.

"How about we introduce ourselves and get to know a little bit about each other?" Norton decided to change to subject. "I'll go first. My name is Miranda Norton, but you have to call me Miss Norton because it's the school rules. I love animals and I love teaching children. Now let's hear about each of you. I want each of you to stand up and tell us your name and what you want to be when you grow up. How about you sweetheart?" Norton pointed to a little blue eyed boy with black hair.

The little boy stood up and began to speak. "My name is Anthony Anderson and when I grow up I want to be a pilot." The little boy then sat back down.

"No you're going to be a dolphin trainer. Trust me I can see the future." Emily said.

"Sweetheart, we don't speak out of turn okay? And Anthony can be anything he wants when he grows up. How about you tell us who you are and what you want to be when you grow up?" Norton asked.

Prentiss stood up and introduced herself. "Hello I'm Emily Prentiss and when I grow up, I'm going to be a spy." She then sat back down and then stood back up while saying, "And by the way, I'll only be predicting the futures of those here who I do not know. Thank you very much and you may now continue." Prentiss then sat back down while Norton gave her an odd look.

"Okay... let's move on now." Norton scanned the room with her eyes until they landed on Gideon. "How about you go next sweetheart?"

Gideon stood up and introduced himself. "My name is Jason Gideon and I want to be bird watcher when I grow up."

"Oh that sounds like a fun job." Norton said as Gideon sat back down. "Okay let's move on now. How about you sweetheart?" Norton was looking at a little black girl with shoulder length curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"The little girl stood up and began to speak. "Hi my name is Jordan Todd and I want to be a ballerina when I grow up."

"Too bad because sources say that you're actually going to be a toenail model when you grow up." Prentiss announced.

"Emily." Norton gave the little girl a look. "I think Jordan would make a wonderful ballerina. Okay how about you sweetheart?" Norton pointed to a little blue eyed boy with curly blonde hair.

The little boy stood up and began to speak. "I'm Clyde Easter and when I grow up, I want to be a zoo keeper."

"No no. You've got it all wrong. You're going to be a spy when you grow up and you're also going to marry Aaron." Prentiss pointed to Aaron.

"I thought I was going to marry Aaron?" Haley asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well apparently the future says otherwise." Aaron responded.

"But I don't want to marry Aaron. He's a boy." Clyde said.

"You don't have to marry him if you don't want to dear and I think a zoo keeper is a wonderful career." Norton said. "Okay moving on to the next one. How about you go next sweetheart?" She pointed to Garcia.

Garcia stood up and introduced herself. "Hi my name is Penelope Garcia and I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Norton said. She then pointed at Hotch and said, "How about you tell us about you, sweetheart?"

Hotch stood up and introduced himself. "My name is Aaron Hotchner and I want to be a lawyer when I grow up."

"Sounds like fun." Norton said. She then pointed at Rossi and asked if he'd like to go next.

"Sure." Rossi said as he stood up and introduced himself. "Hello I'm David Rossi and when I grow up, I want to be a chef that stuffs birds." He then looked at Gideon to make sure he wasn't crying. "_Ha! He doesn't even realize that I'm still going to be a bird killer when I get older." _Rossi was smirking while thinking to himself.

"I bet you'll make a wonderful chef. Okay let's move on now. How about you sweetheart?" Norton pointed to a little blue eyed girl with long curly black hair.

The little girl stood up and began to speak. "Hi my name is Beth Clemmons and I want to be a _"

"Stalker! Ha! I said it before you could!" Prentiss was proud that she interrupted the other little girl.

"No, I think I want to be a teacher when I grow up." Beth responded back.

"And that seems like a wonderful job for you dear." Norton said. She then looked at Will and asked if he would like to go next.

"I guess." Will said as he stood up and introduced himself. "My name is William LaMontagne Jr. and I want to be a lawyer when I grow up."

"Hey! You can't steal my future job!" Aaron angrily said.

"But last year in Kindergarten, I said I wanted to be a lawyer. So you kind of actually stole my future job." Will retorted back.

"You both can be lawyers. No one is stealing anyone's career from them. Okay let's move on now. How about you go next sweetheart?" Norton pointed at Kevin as he stood up.

"My name is Kevin Lynch and I want to be a clown."

"I bet you'll make a great clown." Norton said. She then pointed to Haley and asked if she'd like to go next.

"Okay." Haley said as she stood up and introduced herself. "I'm Haley Brooks and I'm going to be a dancer when I grow up."  
"You'll make a great dancer. Okay let's hear about you sweetheart." Norton pointed to a little blue eyed girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair.

"My name is Maeve Donovan and I want to be a photographer when I grow up." The little girl said as she stood up.

"I wish you could be, but all I'm seeing for your future is bank robbing. Hey on the bright side, at least you're going to be filthy rich.

"I don't think Maeve will be a criminal when she grows up. She looks too nice to be one." Norton said. She then pointed to Morgan and said, "How about you sweetheart?"

Morgan stood up and took off his shirt while introducing himself. "I'm Derek Morgan and I'm going to be a superhero when I grow up. I already have the six pack abs for the job. See?"

"I bet you'll make a great superhero. Now please put your shirt back on, dear. Okay let's move on now. How about you sweetheart? We'd love to know you." Norton pointed to a little brown eyed girl with long wavy dark brown hair.

The little girl stood up and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Alex Blake and I want to be a bus driver when I grow up."

"I'm not seeing that in your future, but I am seeing a scarecrow. Watch out for Dorothy and her little dog too. They'll attack you if you're not careful. Trust me, I've seen 'The Wizard of Oz' and it's not pretty what they did to that poor straw stuffed man." Prentiss said.

"Emily, I would really like it if you'd stop doing that. Alex can be whatever she wants to be when she grows up. Okay how about we learn about you, sweetheart?" Norton pointed to a little blue eyed girl with shoulder length straight blonde hair.

The little girl stood up and began to speak. "My name is Ashley Seaver and I want to be a dentist when I grow up.

"Nope, that's not what I see. You're going to be a babysitter to JJ and Will's daughter, Baby Whiskers Bonbon." Prentiss announced.

"Finally! I've been searching for a babysitter. Now me and Will can finally have our date nights." JJ sighed in relieved. She then reached into her backpack and pulled out her favorite doll, scaring everyone in sight.

"What is that thing?!" A frightened Ashley asked.

"That's Baby Whiskers Bonbon. The scariest doll in the entire world." Morgan trembled as he spoke those words.

"Children, please calm down. And sweetheart, please put that away. This isn't show and tell time." Norton said.

"Miss Norton, do I have to babysit Baby Whiskers Bonbon? She scares me." Ashley was nearly in tears.

"No sweetheart. You can be a dentist if you want to." Norton reassured the young girl. She then looked at Reid and suggested he introduced himself next.

Reid stood up and said, "Hi my name is Spencer Reid and when I grow up, I'm going to be a doctor."

"Doctors are good people. They save a lot of lives." Norton said. "Okay let's see who would like to go next?"

"Elle wants to go next! She's been crying this whole time because she thinks you think she's invisible!" Prentiss announced.

"I haven't been crying." Elle responded.

"Don't be ashamed Elle. Everyone cries."

"Alright you two. Elle would you like to go next?" Norton asked.

Elle nodded her head in a yes motion and then stood up. "I'm Elle Greenaway and I'm going to be a princess when I grow up."

"And you'll make a very pretty princess. Okay looks like we have one more left. Sweetheart are you ready to tell us who you are?" Norton looked at JJ.

"Well it's about time. I was beginning to feel invisible in this room. Wait... you can all see me, right?" There was a worried look on JJ's face.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

JJ breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay good. Moving on, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you all better call me JJ or you'll be getting a soccer ball to the face. Oh and when I grow up, I'm going to be a soccer player. It's too bad I don't have my soccer ball with me today."

The eleven children that JJ knew from Kindergarten year, all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you'll make a great soccer play, but please don't threatening anyone with hitting them with a soccer ball. It isn't very nice." Norton said. "Okay children, now that the introductions are over, I'm going to assign you to your desk."

The desks in the classroom were set up just like you would see in any other first grade classroom. Four connected to each other. The students waited patiently, but eagerly to learn where they'd each be sitting. Norton stood at the four desks that contained Reid, Anderson, Ashley and Beth.

"Okay, at these desks, I want Anthony, Alex, Haley and Beth." Norton then moved to the next group of desks.

"Here, I want Maeve, Clyde, Penelope and Jason."

At the next group of desks, Norton called for Elle, Aaron, JJ, and Will. The group of desks after that, were for Kevin, Derek, Emily and Spencer. And the final group of desks were for David, Ashley and Jordan.

"Do we have to sit here always?" Anderson asked.

"Yes, until the school year is over." Norton said.

""Hey Anthony! Just so you know, Haley's my girlfriend! So don't get too friendly with her!" Hotch called out towards Anderson.

"Miss Norton?"

"Yes Derek, can I help you with something?"

"Is there a Mr. Norton?" Morgan wondered.

"I'm afraid not." Norton said.

"What happened? Did he get hit by a school bus? Was you driving it?" Clyde asked.

"CALL THE POLICE! SOMEBODY ARREST HER!" Prentiss shouted as she stood up and pointed at the teacher.

"No that's not what happened. He went outside to get the newspaper and a polar bear ate him." Alex said.

"You're both wrong. Mr. Norton decided to spin around and he accidentally did it too fast and he fell off the face of the earth." Kevin said.

"Who cares what happened to him? At least I have a girlfriend now. Right, Miss Norton?" Morgan smiled and winked at his teacher.

"I'm sorry dear, but I think you're a little too young for me. And there never was a Mr. Norton. I've never been married yet."

"Maybe you should go on that one show called 'The Spachlorette. I'm sure you'll find a husband on that show. My mommy watches it all the time." Maeve suggested as she mispronounced 'bachelorette.'

Norton let out a small laugh and said, "I watch that show too, but I don't think I'll find a husband that way, but thanks for suggesting it."

* * *

**End of chapter two. Okay, I know Blake is actually Alex's married name, but since we don't know her maiden name, I'm just going to have Blake as her last name in this fic. And since we really don't know Anderson's first name, I just made one up for him. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd really love to know. I'll try to have chapter three up as soon as I can.**


	3. Fire Drill

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews in the previous chapter. I love them all. I'm sorry for the long wait. I just decided to go on a little break from fanfiction for a while, but I'm back now and ready to post the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the teacher. The children do not belong to me.**

* * *

It was early Monday morning and all the children were quietly sitting at their desks, coloring. Miranda was at her desk, watching the children.

"Maeve, I need you to go back to your desk. Jennifer needs to concentrate on coloring her picture."

"But Miss Norton, JJ took my pink crayon and I really need it to color my flower." Maeve whined.

"Jennifer, did you take Maeve's crayon?" Miranda gave JJ a look.

"It's JJ and yes and no." JJ replied back.

"It's either yes or no. Which is it?"

"Both. I sort of borrowed it without permission. Well without Maeve's permission, but someone did give me permission to use it."

"JJ, who gave you permission to take Maeve's crayon from her?"

"You expect me to just throw someone under the bus?! I can't rat out one of my friends! That's just really_ Okay it was Alex."

Miranda's eyes landed on Alex. "Alex, is that true?"

"Mmhm, but Maeve wasn't using the crayon."

"It was in my hand when JJ took it from me!"

"Calm down Maeve, you'll get your crayon back. Now Alex, that wasn't very nice of you to allow JJ to take Maeve's crayon. And JJ, that wasn't very nice of you to take Maeve's crayon while she was still using it. I'd like you to give it back to her now, please."

JJ obeyed her teacher and handed the crayon back to Maeve and Maeve went back to her desk with her crayon.

"Now what am I supposed to color the sun with?!" JJ whined.

"JJ, the sun is yellow, not _."

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_

Miranda was interrupted by the sound of the bell constantly ringing. The children all seemed frightened by the sound.

"What's happening?" Ashley asked with worry.

"It's alright children. We're just having a fire drill. I need you all to stay calm and line up."

FIRE?! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!" Morgan began to run frantically around the room. He then stopped and said, "Wait a minute. What am I saying? I'm a child!"

"Derek, please stop running around the room and get in line with the rest of us, okay?" Norton said.

In less than five minutes, the entire school was outside, safely away from the building. Miranda's students were all huddled together, crying.

"I can't believe our beautiful school is gone!" Kevin wailed.

"I can't believe we didn't know this would happened today! We could have had smores!" Prentiss chimed in.

Miranda knelt down to her students and said, "It's alright children. The school isn't really on fire. We're just all practicing for if it really does catch on fire someday."

The children all stopped crying and stared at their teacher in disbelief.

"You lied to us?" Clyde asked.

"That wasn't very nice, Miss Norton. Didn't your mommy and daddy ever tell you that lying is wrong?" Anderson asked.

"Yes, they've told me that before, but I wasn't lying to any of you. We were just having a test and you all passed it. I'm very proud of each of you." Miranda smiled at her students.

"How come you didn't tell us about this test? We didn't even get to study for it?" Reid frowned.

"You don't need to study for this kind of test." Miranda reassured the young boy.

"Can we have a treat for passing this fire test?" Gideon asked.

"We sure can. How about some cupcakes? There's a tray of them in the fridge in the classroom." Miranda said.

The children were all smiles as they nodded their heads in a yes motion.

Miranda and her students were now back in the classroom. As the children sat at their desks, Miranda passed out chocolate and vanilla cupcakes to each of them. After she had finished passing out the cupcakes, she took one for herself and sat down at her desk with it.

"Miss Norton! Spencer is trying to take my cupcake!" Beth whined.

"I'm just making sure it's safe to eat!" Reid retorted.

"You don't have to try to put it in your mouth!" Beth glared at her classmate.

"Spencer, please stop trying to eat Beth's cupcake. You have your own." Miranda said.

"He's just practicing for when he gets to be a doctor when he grows up. He might of saved your life, Beth." Rossi chimed in.

"Oh I can't lie! I just wanted the cupcake because I love junk food. If it really was unsafe to eat, even I wouldn't have eaten it. I can't take the chance at ruining my life. I'm sorry. Wait… You're not putting this on my permanent record, are you? I really want to get into an excellent college." Reid looked at his teacher with fear and worry in his eyes.

With a reassuring smile, Miranda said "No dear. We'll pretend this never happened."

Reid breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Miss Norton."

* * *

**End of chapter three. I wanted to add more to it, but I just couldn't think of anything else. Please let me know what you thought of it. Chapter four will be up soon.**


End file.
